


Cheers to the rest of our lives

by zhanchengist



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, christmassy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhanchengist/pseuds/zhanchengist
Summary: It's decoration day and Kenma wakes up to a winter wonderland
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Kuroken Christmas Exchange 2020





	Cheers to the rest of our lives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soralith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soralith/gifts).



The sunlight shone golden and glittering through the window as Kenma slowly woke up. The last Sunday before Christmas, decoration day! He lay in bed a little longer, the warmth of the sheets and the body pressed against his begging him to stay, snuggle up and fall back to sleep before he saw it. A small speck of white floating past his window. He jumped up before he could even think twice, violently jolting his boyfriend awake who had been sleeping peacefully only moments earlier. “Kuroo!” He exclaimed, suddenly wide awake, eyes wide in wonder. “Kuroo!” He tried again louder, “Kuroo it’s snowing!” He was squealing like a child, excitement coursing through his veins as his boyfriend popped up next to him, squishing beside him so that they could stare out of the window together.

He hadn’t been lying. The ground was covered in a thick layer of beautifully untouched white snow, the trees dusted with it as if it were icing and the street light outside their bedroom window shone a soft golden light across the sparkling ground. Kenma loved snow. It looked beautiful, like tiny diamonds, it felt soft and it was extremely fun to throw at people. Barely fifteen minutes later both men were fully dressed and in their biggest coats, running outside. Kenma immediately flopped down face first into the snow while Kuroo ran to make snowballs. He had never imagined that he would be able to live a life where he woke up in his boyfriend's arms and then played in the snow with him all day.

As usual, he sat staring into space for a little too long, just long enough for Kuroo to launch a snowball right at the side of his head - the feeling of snow in his ear was not something he ever wanted to experience again and so he ran, cursing Kuroo and his entire family before he had gathered enough snowballs for his boyfriend to regret even coming outside. By the end of it, though, it was clear Kuroo had won from the way Kenma was shivering and dripping with snow by the time they were back inside. Kuroo thought that it was beautiful the way the snowflakes dripped from his eyelashes but Kenma was cold and definitely grumpy that he lost the snowball fight. Kuroo teased him until he got a mouthful of snowball.

When Kenma got inside, Kuroo had already lit a small fire in their old fireplace and put the kettle on, he knew that he didn’t even have to ask for hot chocolate before he would have one in his hands. They sat by the fire, the sun barely rising as Kenma drank pure sugar for breakfast and Kuroo fussed about making himself some fancy, gross-looking smoothie that Kenma turned his nose up at as soon as he heard the word “fruit” leave his boyfriend’s mouth. His head ended up on Kuroo's lap, fingers gently stroking through his hair in an unspoken act of love. He was satisfied, his feet warming in thick socks and playful banter with the love of his life over whether it was actually important to eat healthy things ever - Kenma knew it was but he would never let Kuroo win, and anyway, it’s almost Christmas! Nobody could stop him drinking hot chocolate at any time of day. Who eats fruit at Christmas? This was a life that he never expected himself to be able to have: a best friend, boyfriend, their own home to celebrate christmas together in.. to raise a family in.

And once the sugar did its magic and Kenma felt his toes and fingers again, he bullied Kuroo into getting their decorations from the top shelf, it was an easy way to make sure Kenma waited until this day to decorate their home together when the box was on a shelf he couldn't reach. From the box exploded colorful, shiny tinsel; meters upon meters of lights - The ornaments were carefully wrapped like its own little present and the stockings still had their names stitched into it in sparkly red thread: Tetsurou and Kenma.

Usually, Kuroo would be outside putting up the lights on the bushes and trees and the lawn, but the snow took care of the outside decoration. Real sparkles from the snowflakes were infinitely better than lights anyways. So they decided to go a little extreme. Instead of outlining the plants outside, they lined every single wall of the house inside. The living room, kitchen, not even the bathroom was spared. All the lights came out of the box and all the extension cords too. 

Kenmas tummy exploded in butterflies when the lights turned on, bright rainbows twinkling all over their home, discarded hot chocolate mugs on the coffee table and small bits of tinsel covering the floor from where Kuroo had tangled the tinsel up and Kenma, through fits of giggles, had to untangle him. The tree sat in the corner half decorated. They both had to admit that they were bad at decorating but the mess of colours and homemade decorations littering the house made Kenma's heart swell with pride and love. He was happy, over the moon in fact as they ate pizza and laughed while covering the tree in baubles. 

Kenma's favourite bauble was a paper angel that Kuroo had coloured in when he was four. Kuroo's favourite bauble was a delicate glass reindeer that they had bought for their first ever christmas tree, running out of the house on christmas eve and returning with bright red noses and the tiny little decoration. For Kuroo, it symbolised their future together. 

A future that spanned over seventy more christmases together. Until they were old and frail and Kenma could burst out into a fit of giggles when Kuroo became too short to reach the decoration shelf. When Kenma could sit in front of the fire, stroking his grandchild's hair and remembering that fateful Christmas seventy years ago. When Kuroo had insisted he had an early Christmas present. When Kenma had seen the small box and known immediately. Kuroo felt as if the world stood still at that moment and all the stars were in his boyfriend's eyes. Kenma didn't cry until he saw the ring, sparkling in the light the same way that the street lamps outside made the snow glitter. He said yes before Kuroo could even ask, he could never get the first word. 

It meant that seventy years later, Kenma could wake up next to his husband to the sound of children running around the house in a frenzied excitement because it was decoration day and it was snowing!


End file.
